Mouthwash
by Groovylullaby
Summary: "Não era para aquele espaço ao seu lado na cama estar sem ninguém." Songfic, drabble, fluffy, AU, J2.


_This is my face_

_Covered in freckles with an occasional spot and some veins_

_This is my body_

_Covered in skin and not all of it you can see_

**( Mouthwash – Kate Nash)**

* * *

Sentiu um estranho vazio ao seu lado e foi quando decidiu, depois de algum tempo já acordado, que abriria os olhos. Em consequência do ato, assustou-se com o que viu (ou, no caso, deixou de ver).

Não era para aquele espaço ao seu lado na cama estar sem ninguém.

Claro, nos outros dias aquilo seria normal. Mas não daquela vez.

Jensen deveria obrigatoriamente estar ali, até mesmo porque sabia que o loiro sempre acordava mais tarde que ele próprio – apesar de já não ser mais tão cedo assim.

Talvez o mais velho tivesse percebido que fora um erro o que haviam feito; mesmo tendo deixado a ambos felizes por seus sentimentos serem mútuos, a posição em que se encontravam os deixava com um pé atrás.

Havia a imprensa, as revistas de fofoca, os paparazzi...

Não.

O moreno levantou-se rápido, a penumbra fria em que o quarto estava envolvido atingindo-lhe diretamente a pele, obrigando-lhe a vestir uma camisa de tom escuro, encontrada largada e amassada ao lado da cama – que, aliás, jurava ser a que vestia noite passada -, acompanhando a boxer da mesma cor.

Os passos eram apressados e pesados enquanto buscava pelo loiro por toda a casa, chamando-o em cada cômodo que entrava ou mesmo quando caminhava pelos corredores que ligavam um ao outro; o coração apertava e doía com a idéia de a noite passada não ter significado nada ao outro como havia sido para ele mesmo.

Talvez ele tivesse percebido que o que sentia não passava de uma carência pelo recente término de namoro com Danneel e que confundira a amizade que sentia por Jared por causa disso.

Não.

Jared não queria que fosse. Mesmo com a parte realista de seu cérebro tentando obrigá-lo a acreditar nisso, ele se negava.

E contudo rendeu-se às lágrimas de desespero, refazendo o caminho até o quarto quando não tivera sorte com sua "caçada" pela casa, sentando-se na beira do colchão macio da cama.

Afundou o rosto nas mãos, apertando os fios do cabelo parcialmente longo.

Não era para as coisas terem sido daquela forma.

Um barulho estranho chamou-lhe a atenção no minuto seguinte. Vinha do banheiro da suíte. Os olhos ergueram-se como os de um cão de guarda atento a tudo quando se lembrou de que aquele era o único lugar em que não procurara.

O coração deu um salto em um misto de esperança, ansiedade e um indício de felicidade.

Mais que depressa se ergueu, indo ao cômodo de onde viera o tal barulho.

Abriu a porta, fitando as costas cheias de pequenos pontinhos que conhecia e adorava, à sua frente, poucas gotículas de água ainda escorrendo pela pele alheia, chamando a atenção do moreno.

O dono das sardas, contudo não se alarmou com a entrada repentina do maior, continuando a higiene bucal, bochechando e gargarejando para só depois cuspir na pia e virar-se para o mais novo que se mantinha parado atrás de si, atônito.

Os olhos verdes do mais alto encontraram a toalha branca do loiro; aliás, sua, mas na cintura alheia – e, por sinal, esta sendo a única coisa que ele vestia. Subiu os orbes claros novamente para encontrar a face também cheia de sardas, sorrindo quase boba para ele.

Sorriu também, coisa que acontecia com certa facilidade quando o loiro estava por perto. Talvez tivesse sido um idiota ao pensar todas aquelas coisas, mas Jensen às vezes era imprevisível demais.

Aproximou-se do corpo menor e sem pedir permissão, segurou-lhe o rosto entre ambas as mãos, colando os lábios em um beijo carinhoso, a barba rala do loiro roçando-lhe a pele de leve, assim como os fios úmidos de seu cabelo roçavam-lhe os dedos, arrancando-lhe um riso breve quando separaram-se. Os olhares foram trocados e havia ali cumplicidade.

– Hortelã? – Indagou o moreno, reconhecendo a fragrância no hálito alheio como sendo do mesmo enxaguante bucal que usava todo dia, assim como reconhecera a toalha usada pelo outro.

O loiro assentiu com um aceno leve de cabeça, sentindo Jared afagar-lhe os fios curtos com sutileza. Fitou a face do moreno com mais atenção, rindo soprado.

– Estava chorando?

E a face do mais alto corou quando ouvira aquilo.

– O que? Claro que não! Só... Estava chovendo... Dos meus olhos.

Jensen sorriu largo, puxando o outro para um abraço e este tratando de enlaçar-lhe o pescoço enquanto tinha os braços do loiro envolvendo sua cintura.

– Claro – respondeu divertido. – Aposto que achou que eu tivesse fugido e voltado como um cachorrinho para Danneel.

O moreno riu sem graça.

– Você me assustou – admitiu por fim. – Apenas não faça mais isso. Me espere acordar ou pelo menos me avise da próxima vez. É uma ordem.

– Ah, Jared, tudo bem você sempre ter invadido meu espaço pessoal, mas era menos sufocante quando eu o conheci – o loiro respondeu à "ordem" alheia com falsa indignação e divertimento impregnados na voz, sentindo o moreno aplicar-lhe um tapa na nuca, o cômodo sendo preenchido pelos risos dos dois, assim como eram preenchidos por um calor muito bem vindo a irradiar de dentro para fora de seus corpos.


End file.
